Levels
Levels or battlegrounds or something. The bit you play the game on. Each normal opponent has six of them and the boss of each location has 2, with the extra boss, Twilight Sparkle, only having 1. On your first play through, the one with all the "quests" and dialogue, you only unlock half of the opponents' levels (e.g. for a normal opponent, you only get the first 3 quests). Once you complete the 2nd level of the last location's boss (Pinkie Pie) you unlock the boss of the 1st semester : Twilight Sparkle. After that you can access the everfree forest with a new boss (Fluttershy). Additionally, you will unlock different enemies as you progress, and later their upgraded versions (not of the general mooks though - the changeling minions and parasprites - who are pretty indistinguishable and kind of just padding). Level stats The full table of level stats can be found here. Level stats redux A table of just the best levels for farming enemies/items can be found here. Level requirements Some levels need you to "deliver" an item to opponents to unlock them. Levels that you do not use an item to unlock will require figures that meet certain requirements, with the exception of boss levels. You can play a level with figure requirements if you can fill at least one space. KEY: * Item () = Item needed (item description) * Colour = Required colour for figure's base * Number = Required level for figure * "Blank" = Any colour * "ALL" levels = The only levels with 1 colour of enemy! Take only figures with that colour base. Trivia * Pinkie Pie's second challenge is actually the hardest, not Twilight's. * There are several levels that spell out the opponent's name (one letter at a time made out of enemies), and one of "Muffins'" levels spells out "Derpy Hooves" because Budge has quality employees. * Who is Raspberry Beret? Answer: nobody knows, which is why they don't have a figure. * Princess Cadence #4 is the only level to give gold and XP amounts that aren't divisible by 10. * It's not just me being stubborn: the game correctly spells Princess Cadence's name as "Cadence" instead of pulling that "Princess Cadance" nonsense! * I'd guess that you have to repeat the three locations again due to Budge Studios wanting to pad out their game without adding in much new content, but it means more levels and more interaction with the existing characters, so I guess that laziness worked out well. * A couple of levels include Super Blockers at the top, making them impossible to hit normally until they start scrolling down. Sometimes you can get them as they scroll down, but figure abilities are an easier way to deal with it (assuming you've saved a useful one up, e.g. Blue or Orange). * Some of my numbers might be wrong. If you're sure they are, please leave a comment and I'll look into it.